The present invention relates to soft gelatin capsules containing ibuprofen and a process for preparing same.
The compound ibuprofen, 2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid, has been known, e.g. from Martindale, the Extra Pharmacopoeia, 28th Edition, 1982, p. 256, as a drug which has anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties. It is used for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis or other inflammatory diseases of joints, soft tissue rheumatism and gout. Ibuprofen, because of its analgesic properties, has also been widely used as an anodyne, e.g. against pain or discomfort associated with headache, toothache, or menstruation.
A medicament suitable to combat acute pain is demanded to display its effects fast which action, in turn, is only achieved by a quick release and good bio-availability of the active ingredient.